


情人节

by yin_cindy410



Category: 19天, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_cindy410/pseuds/yin_cindy410
Summary: 心累





	情人节

今天是情人节，街上原本应该热闹哄哄的各色街铺反而被百分之八十的单身贵族同胞们占领，在他们眼里，情人节最大的好处就是促销和降价打折，反正狗生已经那么痛苦了，自然能逍遥一时是一时。

 

但是对于正了八经的情人们来说，今天绝对是一个绝佳的秋后算账的时刻，什么平时矜持害羞的拒绝生理服务的理由，搁在今天绝对通通不好使，既已干柴烈火，便也无处可躲。

 

贺天和莫关山也是如此。

 

刚刚下班，莫关山连公司大门都没来得及出，就被贺天连人带包的绑回了家，抢人的理由滴水不漏，“情人节，想吃你给我做的饭。”

 

莫关山心知肚明这个狗鸡想做什么，却也出其意料的没有过分反抗，只是口头上骂了几句以示威严，因为实话实说，他们两个的确很久忙的没有在一起过了，贺天总是踩着深夜的月色轻手轻脚的进屋，洗漱完后爬上床，亲亲莫关山的额头才搂着他睡去，而莫关山为了不打扰贺天的休息，即便是醒着，也从来没有出过声，只有下意识把自己更深的埋进贺天怀里的小动作暴露了自己的内心，温存总是一瞬即逝，等早上七点莫关山准时起床时，贺天已经走了，只有桌面上留下的字条，昭示着这个人曾经的确回来过。

 

平心而论，莫关山可能比他想象的，更加想念贺天。养狗都会养出感情，更别提他俩已经腻腻歪歪了这么多年了。莫关山嘴硬，不说，所以只能靠贺天这个行动派，直接来实际的了。时间那么宝贵，两个人已经结婚5年了，但在贺天看来也只不过是一瞬，和这个人，十世夫妻，他都觉得太短。

 

贺天定了定神，怀里抱着他想念了很久的身体，只想一心溺死在上面。而莫关山这边则看上去没那么游刃有余了，略有凌乱的呼吸让他的视线不知道该放在那里，只能死死的黏在面前人带着笑意的脸上，思念从来不是单方面的，惊觉自己好久没有看到他这么对自己笑了的时候，莫关山感觉自己喉咙一阵发紧，不由自主的抬手摸上贺天的脸颊，然后被贺天反手扣住贴紧。

 

真实的触感，切实的温度，快要爆炸了的欲望，让莫关山一瞬间乱了头脑，竟鬼使神差的支起身子，冲着贺天的嘴巴就亲了下去，然后便是一发不可收拾的啃咬。

 

“呵……”

 贺天笑了，张嘴接受了美人突如其来的投怀送抱，灵活的勾住对方略显笨拙的舌尖，肆意的摄取着口中的甘甜，变换着角度的加深着这个吻，还故意的嘬出很响的水声，听得莫关山耳朵更红了，一双蹙紧的眉毛有些不安的颤抖着，双手却不服输的抓紧了贺天的头发，让他墨色如夜的发丝充盈了指尖。可谁知眼看就要反客为主的时候，贺天却突然不动了，难得的机会，他想看看莫关山能做到哪一步。

 

“你来。”贺天简短的凑到莫关山的耳边说道，同时轻轻的吹了一口热气，看着对方很明显的抖了一下，笑意更深。

 

自己胯下的热度自是不用说，可贺天哪能不知道，其实莫关山也要忍不住了，单单吹一口热气就能敏感的颤抖起来，想必也已经是忍了很久了。只是到手的肥鹅哪有这么急着就要吃下肚的，春宵一刻值千金，自然是越久越好，况且，他一想到莫关山主动，他的心脏就要砰砰的跳出心房，忍一忍又有什么做不到的。

 

“操你大爷……”

 

莫关山听后忍不住骂道，可惜欲望在即，连骂人都没那么有威慑力了，反而是那发红的眼尾让他看起来反而委屈的像是要撒娇。看的贺天忍不住一个吻印了上去，还尝到了一点咸咸的生理盐水的味道。

 

“唔……”

 

莫关山被贺天捉着脸到处亲了个遍，从眼尾亲到眉心，又一路舔到鼻梁，脸颊，最后还是郑重其事的吻回了嘴里，大有一种不把他吻到浑身发软不散伙的架势。

 

“操……”

 

莫关山自知不能输了气势，委身做受已经够倒霉的了，绝对不能再在面子上更下一层，当机立断的侧身躲过贺天接下来要舔上脖子的动作，双手推着贺天的赤裸的胸膛，用全身的重量一压，便把毫无防备的贺天一下子压在了自己的下面，不过，说压可能不太准确，应该是他跨坐在了贺天的身上。

 

“哇哦，这么凶。”

 

贺天笑眯眯的仰着下巴看他，双手却一刻不老实的顺着莫关山宽大浴衣的领口就伸了进去，轻轻一挑，莫关山一半奶白色的肩膀就暴露在了空气里，暖暖的散发着沐浴后的清香，看的贺天眸色一深，恨不得马上就在上面留下属于自己的痕迹。

 

贺天身随心动，刚想起身就被莫关山察觉，立刻不客气的把他重新按回了床铺里，巨大的震动引得床垫咯吱作响，不经意间导致贺天的胯部往上顶了一下，正好隔着一层裤子顶在了莫关山最要命的地方，随即把莫关山差点顶出一句呻吟，腰不禁又软了几分。

   
可即便如此，莫关山的脸上依旧挂着势在必得的坏笑。他用一根指头按在贺天的发达的胸肌上，轻轻的顺着肌理的纹路一路下滑，一路煽风点火的走过坚实的腹肌，蜻蜓点水的在他的肚脐附近画圈圈，看着贺天越发危险的眼神，竟生出了一股胜利者的愉悦。

 

“不许动。”

 

莫关山再次抬脚压住了贺天的胳膊，整个人的重量都压在了贺天的身上，他怎么可能不知道贺天在想什么，可他就是故意耍坏，不想让贺天得逞。

 

贺天眯着眼睛盯着莫关山玩火，他现在的姿势可以说是非常危险。白皙光滑的大腿上没有穿任何布料，两只脚掌一边一只的踩住了贺天的肱二头肌，若隐若现的春光隔着一层松松垮垮的浴衣，散发着致命的诱惑。

 

贺天有心想直接翻身上去将人就地正法，可他知道他不能动，更不能用强的，他先动就等于他输了，莫关山一副耀武扬威的表情把他的那点小心思展现的透透的，他就是希望看到贺天先失控的样子。贺天磨了磨牙齿，咬牙切齿的想，今晚一定要把他操晕过去才行。

 

其实话虽如此，贺天也清楚的知道莫关山已经是强弩之末了，别看他现在油盐不进的，可是他发软的腰杆已经证明了他的真实状态。

 

所以剩下的，就是等着他先认输。

 

确认了作战方案后，贺天便轻轻摇晃起了自己的胯部，自己的胯部和莫关山的穴口就隔着一层薄薄的内裤，自己只要轻轻一顶，就可以蹭的到。果不其然，当贺天顶弄胯部的时候，莫关山立刻没了之前的孟浪心，立刻转而用双手撑住了贺天的腹肌，身体都变得紧绷了起来。

 

“操……我操你……”

 

莫关山虽然咬紧了嘴唇，不想让呻吟泄露出来，但骂人的功夫却一刻没耽搁。贺天身下的火热一次又一次的刺激着敏感的穴口周围，不停的摩擦却不深入的瘙痒，让莫关山近乎难耐却又毫无办法，浑身的肌肉都僵硬而紧绷，不停被摩擦敏感点的酥麻让他浑身颤抖，身体也随之越来越软。

 

“谁操谁。”

 

贺天低声的笑道，他对莫关山气急败坏的行为早就已经见怪不怪了，威胁似的立刻猛地一顶，满意的听到莫关山终于没忍住被自己撞出了一声变了调的呻吟，竟是不经意间就到达了高潮。

 

“这么敏感？”

 

贺天现在都不急着动手了，恢复自由的双臂煞是惬意的抱在脑后，体液的黏腻感自自己下身传来，不用说他也知道那是什么，但即便如此，他还是故作惊讶道。

 

“呀，出水了。”

 

“唔……”

 

莫关山刚刚高潮，浑身上下都敏感不已，几乎不受控制的泄了气一般的俯下身子，把自己全身的重量压在贺天身上。贺天的话让他羞愤不已，下意识有点懊恼的想抬起身子，但刚刚挪动一点点，便感受到自体内又滴出来两滴透明的滑腻，不由得让他更加不知所措，只能喘着粗气的去瞪贺天。

 

贺天安抚性的笑了笑，不再捉弄他，转而温柔的抬起手摸了摸他的头发，低下头去寻找他的嘴唇轻轻的吮吸着。莫关山被亲的舒服了，便慢慢的仰起头张开嘴让他深入，甚至还无意识的回应起他来。

 

重获自由的手也没闲着，除了安抚性的抚摸外，还就着现在这个姿势用手肘一撑床，直接翻了个身就让莫关山又被自己压在了下面。

 

不管怎么说已经结婚这么久了，曾经的青涩早就不复存在你了。莫关山自然而然的抬起手抱住贺天的脖子，用恰到好处的力度提醒贺天他不想结束这个吻。于是贺天也就不断遂他的愿，一遍又一遍不厌其烦的亲吻他的额头，舔过他的鼻尖，脸颊，最后含住他的嘴唇。

 

看着面前不断亲吻自己的贺天，莫关山一瞬间有种时光倒流，不知今夕何夕的感觉。岁月和时间并没有在这个人的脸上留下太多的伤痕，但也把他塑造成了一个英俊有魅力的成熟男人。就是这样的一个男人，为他沉沦，为他做他想要的一切。留给外界的冷漠和轻蔑，在自己面前都变成了溶不开的温柔，眷恋的让人不舍得放开手。只有此时才恍然惊觉，原来他们已经在一起这么久了。

 

“贺……天……”

 

莫关山叫道，一双橙红色的眸子里扬起层层涟漪，塞满了各种五味杂陈的感情，但最深处的爱意，却也一并变得清晰。

 

“嗯。”

 

贺天简短的回应着。亲吻的路径也随之慢慢下移，伸出舌尖含住不断颤抖的喉结，张开嘴巴轻轻磕碰着粉嫩的乳尖，然后再把那小巧的乳首纳入口中不断的吸吮挑弄，直到充血红肿。电流一般的瘙痒感再次被唤起，刚刚经历过一次高潮的身体经不起贺天过分的戏弄，很快就又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

 

“贺……天……”

感受到莫关山身体的变化，听到他又在叫自己，贺天便立即会意的抬起头来，向上不知多少次的去吻他，同时下身也释放出了自己的昂扬，在穴口外磨蹭了两下，就慢慢的顶了进去。  
   
“唔！唔啊！”  
   
即便已经足够湿润，但毕竟是好久没有做过了，进入的一瞬间还是给莫关山带来了极度的不适感。他不可控制的呻吟出声，双手猛地抓住贺天撑在他身侧的手臂，不断喘息着。  
   
“很快……”  
   
贺天赶紧用力抱紧他，一下又一下的安抚着他的后背，同时细细密密的啄吻落在脸颊上，嘴唇边。莫关山的里面又热又湿，紧紧的甬道完美的包裹住自己的物件，舒服的让贺天头皮发麻。忍住想要一冲到底的粗暴行为，贺天逼迫自己耐下心来，一点一点的开拓着身下人美好的身体。到最后，贺天才用力一撞，把最后剩下的部分全部喂了进去。  
   
“啊！”  
   
莫关山短促的尖叫了一声，贺天最后这一下顶的他一瞬间大脑都有点空白，恍恍惚惚间只有贺天的吻才是真实的。回过神来后，才深刻感受到自己已经和贺天结合在一起了这个概念。后穴被强制性的撑到最大，被柔软的嫩肉紧紧地包裹住，让贺天也有些意乱情迷。但为了让莫关山适应，他只能先慢慢的小幅度的抽插起来。  
   
“啊……啊唔……”  
   
这种程度的抽插虽算不上激烈，但却让莫关山感觉自己内里仿佛都被一根滚烫烧红的烙铁不停的搅拌翻弄，逐渐苏醒的快感刺激的他脚趾都不自觉的蜷缩在一起，到嘴边的呻吟也关不住的泄露了出来。  
   
贺天本意是想让莫关山有一个适应的过程，可谁知当他就着这个姿势动了一会，莫关山反而不买账了。只见他几乎是难耐的再次搂紧贺天的肩膀，断断续续的在他耳边催促道。  
   
“你到底……行不行啊……快点…！”  
   
贺天听完一愣，但一瞬过后他就忍不住低声笑了出来，凑上去亲了一下莫关山的额头，低声说道，“好。”  
   
   
紧接着，贺天便双手一紧，直接把莫关山的腿弯捞起来压下去，把他整个人都折了起来，疯魔了一样突然快速大力的抽送了起来。  
   
“啊！啊啊啊！”  
   
贺天动作的速度极快，每一次抽插都又准又狠的冲着敏感点狠狠的碾压过去，没顶几下就把莫关山顶的哀叫连连，气都要不会喘了，一张嘴除了呻吟，什么话也说不出来，泪水也终是夺眶而出。  
   
贺天觉得，自己自从和莫关山在一起了之后，总是会不经意间过分小心，总是会不经意间忽略了莫关山其实和他一样，也是一个男人的事实。莫关山和女人不一样，他不需要自己所谓的小心翼翼，更不需要可怜。是每个人都会有软肋，但他们互为软肋，也互为盔甲。  
   
贺天深深的低喘了一口气，每一次都全部抽出再尽数没入，仿佛一台不知疲倦的打桩机。他着迷的盯着莫关山因为快感而不停失控宣泄的脸，凑过去舔掉他的眼泪，下身的力道更是一下比一下猛烈，一下比一下深入，专心的去制造让两个人都舒爽无比的快感。  
   
莫关山被抽干的几乎失控，双手再也攀不住贺天的肩膀，只能软软的垂下来扣着床单。身下明显的水声充斥着色情的味道，透明的体液不断被贺天带出又重新被塞入，把两个人的下体和床单都浸湿的一塌糊涂。  
   
理智已经完全崩溃，莫关山发现自己轻易地就沦陷在了和贺天水乳交融的鱼水之欢里。身下的快感越积越多，越来越高昂，几乎叫人承受不住。  
   
贺天感受到了莫关山临界点的到来，紧致的甬道开始不停的痉挛收缩咬紧自己，便二话不说的立刻加大了攻势。莫关山被冲头而上的快感击沉，几乎是带着哭腔的叫道。  
   
“等……等！”  
   
但贺天必然对此充耳不闻，反而固执的更加迅猛，还抽出一只手握住莫关山颤抖的硬物大力一揉，用尽全力的凿进了莫关山身体的最深处。  
   
莫关山尖叫了一声，近乎破音，眼前一阵晕眩，黑白不分的世界里让他的大脑当场差点当机。过了好一会才堪堪有了点意识。缓过来后根本不知道自己什么时候高的潮，但体内黏腻的不属于自己的体液又告诉自己，这一场疯狂的性爱的确结束了。  
   
 “唔……”

 

莫关山轻轻的闭上眼睛，疲惫的下一秒几乎就要睡着。恍惚间他感觉到有人在吻他，极尽温柔的熟悉的气息包裹住他，让他无比安心，临睡着前，他似乎听见那人沉声对自己说。

 

“情人节快乐，我爱你。”


End file.
